Henry Every
Henry Mrityunjay Every is the main protagonist in The Pirates! In an Adventure with Nicktoon Unite. She is the younger charger of Martin. He is role of Scott Jones. Background Born in 1837, Henry was raised in Pirate Captain’s and Martin’s ship - he was lead to believe he was the only orphan and didn't discover he has his mother until he was seven. Although she loved going an adventures with his crews, Henry also accompanied by Martin on their heist with their owns. Because of his inventing hobby, he has scared off over 124 possible patrons in Blood Island and causes some difficulties from his tutor, Charles Darwin. After another interview ends in disaster, he begins to lose hope of ever being adopted. Appearances On Annika's 16th birthday, she sneaked out to go ice skating, so her mother raised awareness that she had gone missing. When Annika came home, she secretly bought a polar bear with her, and named her Shiver. Annika was yelled at for sneaking out because her parents wanted her to stay at home all day. This left Annika very upset and accused her parents of ruining her life before running to her bedroom. Annika sneaked out again with Shiver to join the villagers who were ice skating together in the town square, but she was approached by Wenlock. Wenlock proposed to Annika but she rejected him. In return, Wenlock turned everyone in the kingdom into stone statues. Annika and Shiver were rescued by a pegasus named Brietta. Wenlock gave Annika 3 days to agree to marry him, otherwise everyone in the kingdom would remain statues forever. Annika was taken to Cloud Kingdom, majestic kingdom in the sky, and was introduced to Queen Rayla. Rayla told Annika to find the Wand of Light in order to defeat Wenlock. Annika discovered that Brietta was her sister, and that she had been turned into a pegasus by Wenlock. Annika realized that this was why her parents had always been so desperate to protect, as they didn't want anything to happen to her. She became determined to find a way to save them and her people, and break the spell over her sister, too. Annika and Brietta went on a quest to find the Wand of Light, and met a man named Aidan in the Forbidden Forest. Aidan assisted Annika in finding the wand, and they fell in love after she changed his outlook on the situation he was in, and saved each other. Annika made the wand and defeated Wenlock, saving everyone in the kingdom and her sister. Annika was Windlock Annika defeating Wenlock invited to meet Aidan's father, and she reunited her parents with Brietta, who they had not seen for 16 years. Annika and Aidan skated together in Cloud Kingdom, and Rayla turned the Wand of Light into the first star seen at night. PersonalityEdit Henry Every is brave, loving, optimistic and hopeful. His other traits is described as loyalness, peaceful and kind. She had a habit of sneaking out of her home to skate, which made her parents worried. She could be quite impulsive, and sometimes behaved rashly if she was angry or upset, though she came to realize that lashing out at people in anger didn't solve anything and only made things worse. She never gave up hope when she tried to find the Wand of Light. Physical AppearanceEdit Skating outfit Expand slideshow1 of 4Add photo Annika has light skin and blue eyes. Her hair color is blonde and had many hairstyles. For most of the movie, she wears her hair in a ponytail (The bangs and ponytail are borrowed from Anneliese in Princess and The Pauper) and the bottom of it was tied into a knot. She has the same hairstyle like Princess Fallon from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. While skating in the first part of the movie, Annika wears a red jacket, and top with long sleeves. She wears a blue pair of pants with a belt, and red boots that match the color of her jacket, and she wears her favorite pink ice skates. Annika wears an all pink outfit for the party in the ice skating rink just close to the castle. She wears a strapless dress with a top that is divided to three, and each of them has little pink meshes on them. The skirt is short, and is also divided into three with a big ribbon tied in the top part of her dress, she has a short bolero with long sleeves. She has pink, long leggings and ankle-high boots and also, her favorite ice skates. Annika's hair is tied into a bun and secured with a pink ribbon, she also wears a pink choker with a jewel in the front. In the most of the movie, beginning with search of the Wand of Light, she borrows a purple dress from Rayla, the Cloud Queen. The top has a matching gem on the chest, and it has a band in the chin, looking like a belt. Its sleeve is long and also has a band, separating the parts. The skirt has a band, too, in the lower part. She wears dark purple boots and her hairstyle is the same as the first part of the film, only, this time, it comes with a purple ribbon. After her transformation when Wenlock is finally defeated, her dress transformed. The gown is purple and it has straps (In her CGI-ed images and in the doll, the straps is gone). The top is divided into three, and it has a flower-shaped ribbon on the other side of the top (right). There was also a long ribbon (Not tied in a bow or something) in the end of the top, in the other side, with a star pin on them so it will not be detached. The skirt is long (When they danced in the end of the film, it was only knee-length short) and it have two parts: The outer part is the covering and the inner part is the real skirt. She wears a crown with 3 stars on them, and she had the same necklace she wore at the party, and she wears purple high-heeled shoes. When they danced, Annika wears long leggings and the ankle-high boots, with her pink ice skates. This time, her hairstyle is completely different. It has lots and lots of long, perfect curls on them with a ponytail, and it is not borrowed in other films. Category:Scott Jones’ Roles